That's What You Get
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: An addiction that was unable to be controlled. A love that wasn't meant to be. Damn heart. OogieXJack LockXShock Humanoid. For the last time, Shock is a BOY in this. If you don't like that, then don't bother reading this damn story. Thank you.


So an explanation is in order for this story. Who Knew is another one of my stories that is NBC and humanoid. That story, however, is in no way related to this one. Just to be clear. Same basic idea. Same place. But different. Please don't compare the two because they are two different stories that have nothing to do with one another other than the characters and humanoid idea.

I hope that made sense to everyone -_-

This story focuses around the relationships that develop now that these creatures of Halloween Town can feel. Sexual and all other things. It revolves around Jack and Oogie but there are side pairings as well. If you like any of the side pairings, let me know and I may write them their own story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters exactly. The humanoid idea belongs to my lover Skie. The song belongs to Paramore.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi. It is a little weird of an idea. It is an Alternate universe, kinda. Plus, Oogie is so OOC it's… odd haha. Don't like any of that? Than I suggest you don't bother to read this story.**

**Enjoy**

(I tried to get the lyrics but it was being a bitch... so look them up yourself? Sorry and thanks.)

* * *

><p>It was a typical night in Halloween Town. The creatures of the night were busing themselves with their typical preparations for Halloween in over seven months. It would be their first Halloween since the humanoid curse had taken effect over the nightmarish creatures. There was still talk of taking out revenge on those stupid little creatures from Valentine Island but no one had yet to act on those words. After all, Everyone followed their Pumpkin King who seemed to have gotten used to having skin on his old bones for once.<p>

Little did the creatures of Halloween Town realize, their Pumpkin King had more than become used to his skin. He thrived on the feelings he now received from having a beating heart and sensitive skin. Feelings he never thought he'd have the chance to feel. A beating heart that made him care for something he once believed he hated.

Jack Skellington watched the creatures of his town scurry about from high up in his tower. He leaned on the window sill, his bleached white chin resting on his boney hand as blackened eyes stared out the glass window. Pitch black hair fell over his forehead to which he just brushed away with his free hand. He wore something that wasn't ordinary for the Pumpkin King.

Instead of his usual pin-striped suit, the former skeleton wore tight black pants that hugged his thin legs and a similar tight long sleeved shirt that hugged his thin frame just the same. His bleached white hands were covered by black gloves that were cut off at the knuckle to show his black painted nails. It was clothing that was more comfortable for the now humanoid skeleton but it fit him well.

The Pumpkin King's eyes may have been focused on the creatures of his town but his mind was far off into something different. Being who he was, he knew he should have been down there with his creatures, helping them plan for next Halloween. The first Halloween since this terrible curse. But his heart just wasn't in it and for once it had nothing to do with Christmas Town. No, this had to do with a certain bug infested sack that haunted his thoughts and dreams.

His thoughts once again drifted to the Boogieman. The green skinned male had wormed his way into Jack's mind and heart just like the slick monster he was. And it tortured the Pumpkin King. He was never able to tell if the other male was serious or was continuously screwing with him. So Jack was always on guard around the man. Though, with one touch, one whispered word, he would find himself melting into the other male.

Jack couldn't remember exactly when it had happened. When they lost sense of being enemies and became something completely opposite. But he knew it had to do with the curse. Having a heart and feeling the way he did, his past thoughts were obscured by his new human emotions. Emotions he had yet learned how to control.

Oogie had initiated the first move. A move that scared Jack to a point he didn't know possible. The Pumpkin King did not fear. But with a human heart, came fear and he was not prepared for it. Nor was he prepared when his skin flushed and his blood began to rush down to a certain part of his body that he had never had until the curse.

It was only a kiss but to Jack it was everything. There was so much in that once kiss. The way Oogie's green tinted hands gripped his thin waist and his bleached chin, holding him in place so he couldn't run from the onset of oddly warm and soft stitched lips against his own.

Jack Skellington was far more cursed than the creatures of Halloween Town realized. He was cursed with an addiction for a certain Boogieman that he couldn't shake. And deep down, Jack knew he didn't ever want to shake the addiction. Not with how the way Oogie treated him. Things were different now. The air had shifted in Halloween Town and the only ones aware were Jack, Oogie, and Sally.

The sudden screaming of his doorbell snapped Jack out of his longing thoughts of the Boogieman. He blinked and quickly stood, rubbing his lower back where his fingertips could feel the bones of his spine. He had been sitting in one place far too long and knew this body would take longer to get used to than he would have liked. With a sigh, the Pumpkin King began his decent of his large spiral staircase to his front door.

"Jack! Are you home?" The familiar voice echoed up the walls of the staircase. "I need help with the preparations! I'm only an elected official!" The scream of his doorbell rang again.

A soft smile came to the former skeleton's stitched mouth as he opened the large door of his home. The Mayor stood there, his worried face gone once the ghost white male appeared before him. "Mayor, How may I help you today?"

"Oh Jack, things are so hectic. No one knows what to do! The vampires can no long suck blood and the wolfman can't transform!" His happy face shifted back to being a very worried one. "What are we to do?"

Jack just smiled at the short and stout man before placing a boney hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. We are the creatures of Halloween Town. Human-like or not, Halloween will be the best one yet!"

The Mayor's face shifted back to being happy as he stared up at the tall pumpkin king. "Then you have a plan! Wonderful!"

Jack blinked at the other's words. He didn't have a plan actually. But he had months to figure one out. So he just nodded at the Mayor, said a few more kind words and set the man off so he could once again be alone. But before Jack could shut his door all the way, a soft voice called out to him.

The male paused and opened his door once again to see the beautiful former rag doll making her way up his stairs. A smile came to his face at the sight of his best friend.

"Sally! What brings you here today?"

Her lovely violet eyes stared up at him with worry. "Oh Jack… Oogie's Boys are at it again."

The male's smile vanished and his brow narrowed. "What have they done now?" He asked as he stepped out of his home, shutting the door behind him.

"It's the strangest thing." She started as she waited for Jack to meet her on the stairs. "They've started fighting and no one can figure out why or how to stop them now that they are full grown boys."

Jack paused when he reached Sally, blinking in surprise. "Fighting? Over what?"

Sally gave the male a faint, knowing smile as she led him down the stairs. "Well, It seems to be over Oogie Boogie."

The former skeleton masked his confusion and just glanced at her. "Oogie? They are fighting over him? I don't understand."

She only nodded at him as they left the iron gates of Jack's home. "They _are_ teenage boys who seem to be… obsessed with Oogie Boogie. I can only imagine exactly why they are fighting over him."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he thought more on what Sally could possibly mean. His heart seemed to feel crushed in his chest when he thought about it. The boys wanted Oogie the way he wanted Oogie. Though they had more of a right to than he did. They were his little servants after all. But why did they desire him? Someone so much older than them. Why couldn't they desire one another instead? It made Jack's blood boil for reasons he couldn't explain.

"This is Oogie Boogie's problem. Not mine." Jack said, pausing in his step as he turned to Sally. "Why exactly did you come get me for this?"

A sly smile came to Sally's lips as she stared up at Jack. She had been caught and knew it. "I thought, perhaps, you'd like to see who Oogie chooses."

Jack's fingers twitched as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"When I ran off to come find you, I passed Oogie Boogie."

Jack's eyes widened a fraction before he bit his lip and turned in the opposite direction than he had been headed. "I honestly don't care who he chooses. He can have all three for all I care. I have more important matters to attend to. I'm sorry my dear friend." He smiled apologetically at her. "Oogie Boogie can handle himself." He nodded at her before heading back to his home.

Sally sighed softly as she watched the pumpkin king leave. She was hoping that he would for once admit how he truly felt about the boogieman. She knew it was only hurting Jack more to keep it all to himself and not act on what he really wanted. She was not a fan of Oogie and she did fear the male was only using Jack for his own sick enjoyment. But deep down, she hoped Oogie was serious with how he acted.

Sally rubbed her lips together before quickly taking off to the edge of town where she had first saw the three boys arguing. It didn't take her long to reach with her small patched human legs. She hid behind the tall pillar of the gate that led toward the graveyard and watched the four figures not far away.

Three teenage boys, similar in height all stood around the tallest of the four, glaring at one another. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were obviously upset with one another while the man in the middle just watched them, un-amused. His silver colored hair with random streaks of tan danced softly in the wind as his black eyes stared down at the boy before him.

Shock was a thin boy who still preferred to wear dresses than pants. The long black dress he wore hugged his thin body as he stared up at Oogie with bright green eyes. The witches hat atop his head slipped backwards as he twisted his neck to look up. Long dark purple, almost black, hair blew around him in the wind and he looked heart broken.

"But Oogie…"

"No." The green tinted man growled out causing Sally to shiver. "You three are fools." He turned to look at the red clad boy to his left whose head was hung, his fire red hair falling in his face. "I told you once before fighting was pointless." He shifted to look at the boy to his right. The slightly chubby boy also had his head lowered, his green hair covering his face as well. "I don't care for one of you more than the other. I don't need any of you. You stay by your own choosing. I allow you because I have no logical reason not to. Fight again, and you will give me a reason to."

"Yes, Sir." The three boys mumbled out, Shock still being the only one brave enough to look Oogie in the eyes.

"Besides," Sally could see the corner of Oogie's odd lips twist up into a dark smirk. "You have one another. You don't need me." The two boys on Oogie's left and right suddenly looked up at Shock. The raven haired boy's cheeks flushed dark red as he glanced at the two on either side of him. "You three are fighting over the wrong person." Oogie leaned forward, placing a hand on Lock and Barrel's shoulders. "You two have a different fight to win." His smirk darkened as he pushed the two boys into Shock who nearly fell over. "Enjoy yourselves. And remember, clean up whatever mess you make." Oogie laughed at his own joke before leaving the three boys to return to his mansion.

Curious, Sally stayed where she was and watched the three boys Oogie had left behind. She wondered why Oogie hadn't taken what was obviously being offered to him by Shock. She knew the feeling of wanting such a thing. Now having a human body made her yearn for the touch of another. The former rag doll knew that Oogie had to have the same desires and she hoped that perhaps, those desires were for Jack alone.

"I don't get what you see in him anyway." Lock growled out, clenching his fists as his sides.

Shock just stared at him with bright green eyes. "He's more of a man than you will ever be."

"He doesn't want you." Barrel mumbled out, his black eyes lowered to the ground.

Shock's eyes snapped to him and it was obvious the male was furious. "What does that matter? I can give him more than that stupid skeleton ever could! He'll realize that one day." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do you want to waste your time waiting for something that will never happen?" Lock hissed at the raven haired boy, his golden yellow eyes narrowed in anger.

"What else is there to do?" Shock said with a shrug, unfazed by Lock's anger.

Sally watched on as something seemed to snap in the red covered boy. Lock grabbed Shock by the back of the neck and pulled him close, pressing them together. Her violet eyes widened as the demon boy pressed his lips hard against the witch he so obviously desired. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as Barrel and Sally watched with wide eyes as Lock kissed Shock.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity even though it was only a moment, Lock released Shock, anger still evident on his face. "That! That's what else there is!" He hissed at the witch who was still frozen in.. well shock. **(a/n-haha pun lol)** Lock just growled at the other boy before turning on his heel and stalking away into the woods.

Sally placed her hand over her mouth in awe as she watched and waited for a reaction of Shock. She was just as surprised as the raven haired boy but was also very curious. She knew Jack and Oogie may have done something similar to what she had witnessed but it was completely different seeing it in person. A kiss. A seemingly simple act that plainly held more meaning than she had yet to understand. Oh how wonderful it was now that they could feel human emotions. At least, that was what Sally thought.

"Do you get it now?" Barrel managed to say, gaining Sally and Shock's attention. "You're not alone." He reached out and just barely brushed his fingertips over the other male's fishnet covered arm. Shock flinched but didn't object the touch. Barrel bit his face paint covered lip before letting his hand fall back to his side. "You have us both, you know?" He said with a slight smile, hoping to get Shock to realize exactly what was going on.

The long raven haired male glanced between Barrel and the forest in which Lock disappeared into. He chewed on his bottom lip as he wondered what to do. He could taste a distinct fiery taste that could only be Lock. It was just a kiss but with that one kiss, Shock received everything that Lock was too self conscious to say.

In one swift movement, Shock took off running into the forest after Lock, unaware or uncaring that his witch's hat flew off his head and onto the ground before Barrel. The boy watched the other run into the forest before picking up the discarded hat. He brushed the dirt off it before placing it on his own head. He shrugged and moved to follow the other two boys.

Sally watched with wonderment. She had many questions. Like, Did Barrel want Shock the way Lock did? She wasn't sure. The male didn't seem too upset that Shock had run after Lock. But it sure was interesting. Sally moved to her feet and winced at the pain in her calves. She had been hunched over a bit too long. She ran a multi-colored hand through her long auburn hair as she began to make her way back home, her thoughts drifting on about the two men she knew would never admit their feelings for one another.

Meanwhile, Barrel was moving through the forest, holding the witch's hat on his head as he followed the sound of voices. He could hear Shock calling for Lock and followed the sound of his voice. The slightly chubby boy honestly didn't have those kind of feelings for Shock or Lock, or even Oogie for that matter. No, he had fond feelings for a different witch. A real witch that had become much younger and attractive since the curse fell upon them.

But Barrel cared a lot for his two friends. They were his best friends and he wanted to see them happy together because he knew they belonged to one another. If only Shock could finally see it. Barrel noticed two voices now which made him walk faster. Shock had found Lock and he was curious to see what they had to say to each other. He saw the two of them standing opposite in a little clearing in the middle of the dark forest. He moved to hide behind a tree to watch the two of them without being noticed.

Shock panted as he glared at the fiery redhead before him. Lock just glared back, pushing the mask on his head farther back, showing how nervous he actually was. The two were silent for a bit, the only sound being Shock's panting.

"What is wrong with you?" Shock suddenly snapped. "Why did you do that? And why did you run away? You can't do that! You didn't even give me a chance to react!" His pale hands began to shake at his sides before he raised them to bury in his thick pitch black, almost purple hair at his temples. "Why are you doing this to me?" He whimpered out softly, closing his eyes tightly. "I.. I don't understand any of this."

Lock's anger disappeared as he watched the boy in front of him practically fall apart. What had he done? He had only done what his body had been begging for. But why? Why had he done it? He honestly had no clue.

"Shock…" He spoke softly, stepping closer to the other boy. He was slowly starting to slip to his knees as his hands moved from his head to hug his thin body. "I didn't…" He bit his lower lip as he watched Shock hug his shaking body. He wanted to hug the other, comfort him, anything. He was horrible with words and he knew it. His actions spoke louder.

So, with a deep breath, Lock moved to his knees in front of the other and gathered Shock into his arms tightly. "Don't be upset." He mumbled softly as he buried his face into the boy's soft raven hair. Shock tensed at the action and just stared up at the dark trees with wide eyes.

"Why…?" Was all the trick-or-treater was able to say. Bright green eyes glanced out the corner at the redhead whose face he couldn't see.

Lock only shook his head and pulled back to meet those bright green eyes that had caused him such desire. Desire he didn't understand. Not only were they young, perhaps about fifteen in a human age, but they had once been little kids who preferred to play tricks on others and that was all they needed to make them happy. But now… Being older and with human bodies, they required something more. Something Lock couldn't figure out. He only knew he craved Shock more than anything else and he needed to know if the other male felt the same way.

Gathering all the courage he had left, Lock leaned forward, tilted his head to the side a bit and placed his warm, slightly chapped lips against Shock's once again. This time, the other male didn't freeze up. Instead, the smaller boy seemed to melt at the touch. His body leaned forward, pressing his lips back against the other's. The fire that busted through his body was something he never thought he could feel. He suddenly felt very warm, even in the cold wind. His eyes slipped shut as he tilted his head a bit to deepen the soft kiss.

Lock's blood began to rush and his heart pounded when he felt Shock press back against his lips. His eyes slipped shut when the other's had and he found his hand moving to grasp Shock's thin waist. Shock shifted, pressing closer to Lock as his pale, fishnet covered arms moved to slip around Lock's slightly tanned neck. The two boy's shifted till their bodies pressed tight against one another as their kiss deepened. Lock's arms encircled Shock's thin waist as he pulled his lips back slightly for breath.

Shock barely paused for breath before he was pressing his lips against Lock's once again. The red covered boy grunted softly at the action but eagerly returned the kiss. Shock didn't understand what any of it meant but he knew he wanted more. He wanted to feel more of Lock and taste more of the sweet cinnamon flavor that he seemed to have.

A pleased smile came to Barrel's lips as he watched the two kiss. He nodded to himself before placing the witch's hat on the ground by the tree. He smiled at the two once more before turning around to leave. He wanted to give them some privacy but he also wanted to see that beautiful witch that had captured his heart.

Meanwhile, Lock and Shock's kiss had become more intense than the two thought possible. Lock slipped his demon like tongue from between his lips to run it along the seem of Shock's blue lips. The witch parted his lips, caught up in the way his body tingled at Lock's touch. That tongue entered his mouth and tainted everyone centimeter of Shock's mouth. A faint moan came from the back of the boy's throat that surprised them both.

Lock pulled back slightly, just enough to look into Shock's bright green eyes. Eyes that were full of many emotions. Some Lock recognized and some he didn't. But one stood out above the rest. The demon boy pressed his forehead against Shock's, letting out a soft sigh.

"I didn't mean to yell at you…" Lock mumbled softly, shyly glancing up into those beautiful eyes he had fallen for over the past months. Having a human heart sure did change someone. In more ways than one.

"I was being stubborn… It's okay." Shock whispered back to him softly, his hands still buried in the soft red hair of the other.

A soft smile came to the demon's lips before he pressed them soft against the other's quickly. "So.. I got across?"

Shock giggled faintly as he nodded. "I get why Oogie tries so hard to get Jack. I finally get it."

A red tint came to Lock's grey cheeks. "Shock?"

"Hm?" The boy responded, focusing on straitening out the red hair he had tangled slightly.

"Will you come back to my room with me?"

The question could have meant a lot of things. Mainly sexual but Lock didn't mean any of them. He just wanted to be alone with Shock. To talk with him and spend time with him without Barrel or Oogie around. And maybe kiss the boy some more.

"Yes." Shock answered quickly enough, not needing to ask why. He didn't care why Lock wanted him to come to his room. He only knew he wasn't ready to let Lock go yet.

The red clad boy smiled and moved to his feet, pulling Shock to his as well. He reached down and picked up the devil's mask that had fallen off his head during their small make-out session. Shock's pale small hand slipped into his larger grey-ish hand which caused them both to flush slightly. Their hearts pounded as they moved to leave the forest. Shock noticed his hat and picked it up, placing it on his head where it belonged before they continued their walk back to Oogie's mansion.

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky and lit up most of Halloween Town as the Pumpkin King made his way through the graveyard. Walking always made him feel better. The fresh cool night air in his lungs made him feel alive for once in his life. He was pleased with the curse even if the majority of Halloween Town wasn't. He could <em>feel<em> and that was what mattered to Jack.

The former skeleton made his way into the dark forest as his thoughts jumbled together. He was still bothered by what Sally had told him earlier that day. Oogie's boys wanted Oogie that same way he did. And it bothered Jack. More than he knew it should have. After all, He was the Pumpkin King whose worst enemy was the Boogyman. So what did he care if the man became involved with his younger minions…?

But he did care. Too much. Before the curse, Oogie was a horrible, deceitful sack of bugs. He could not be trusted. He played games and fooled with others more than Jack would have liked. But since the curse… Little was heard from Oogie. In fact, most of the towns creatures' assumed the man was so hateful about the curse that he'd rather stay within his mansion than let anyone see him. Even Oogie's Boys had better things to do than play pranks on everyone.

So Jack had to wonder if Oogie was the same as he was before. Now that the man had a heart and a human body, was he still as evil as before? The Pumpkin King was unsure. All he knew was that since the night so many months ago that Oogie had planted his lips against Jack's, the former skeleton couldn't rid his mind of the Boogieman.

It was only a kiss. One kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. Lips pressed against lips for perhaps thirty seconds. But those thirty seconds lasted a lifetime to Jack. He'd been tearing his brain apart since that night trying to figure out why Oogie would do that to him. First, he assumed the Boogieman was just messing with his head. After all, that was what Oogie did best. But then, Jack wondered… If Oogie was only trying to mess with Jack's head, he wouldn't of made the face he had when he left that night. And, Jack was sure that, if Oogie was trying to mess with him, the man would have shown his face at least once since that kiss! But no, Jack had not seen Oogie since. He hadn't gone to look for the male but he hadn't seen him either.

Jack had no idea what that kiss meant. He only knew it made him want more and made his body crave those cool green tinted hands on his skin once again. His face contorted when his mind came up with an image of those hands on someone else. Shock to be exact. Of any of the three boys, Jack could picture Oogie with Shock. And that image alone made his stomach churn like a hurricane.

The bleach white male leaned against a tree for a moment, pressing his palms into his eye sockets. The thought of Oogie with anyone else made him sick to his stomach and Jack didn't know what that meant. Only that he desperately wanted the image to go away. He took a deep breath while trying to focus on something other than Oogie. But that was pretty much impossible.

The male growled, letting his hands fall to his sides as he began walking once again. He had to know what that Boogieman was playing at. He was tired of wondering and driving himself crazy with possibilities. He didn't even realize where he was going until he reached the rickety bridge that lead across the cliff to Oogie's mansion. He glared up at the large pillars on either side of the bridge and realized how dangerous it would be to cross the bridge. With his luck, he would fall to his death.

"Damnit." He hissed before turning around to leave. He was met with a strong warm chest that he happened to bump into. He blinked in surprise and stared up at the only creature in Halloween Town that was taller than him, even if it was by a few inches. Pitch black eyes stared down into his own while a pleased smirk was settled on that oddly shaped mouth Jack had dreamed about.

"You finally came."

"I didn't come here for you." The Pumpkin King hissed at the Boogieman.

"Oh? You came to see one of my boys then? They're all three quite busy lately. Lock and Shock especially." The smirk remained on the male's gorgeous face as he watched the other's face for some type of reaction.

Jack winced faintly at the mention of "Shock" and turned his head to look away from Oogie. "I'm not here for them either."

"Then why are you here?"

The question lingered in the air for a few minutes as Jack attempted to come up with a plausible explanation as to why he would be at Oogie's mansion other than the truth. He wanted to see the man. Oogie grew impatient and growled softly before suddenly picking up Jack around his waist. The former skeleton yelped in surprise as he was tossed over the Boogieman's shoulder.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." Oogie growled out as he stared to walk across the rickety bridge.

"What do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant!" Jack struggled in Oogie's arms, causing the male to stop walking.

"Stop wiggling or you'll make us both fall to our death here." The silver haired male grumbled.

Jack's eyes widened and he stopped moving. Oogie began walking once again and Jack could feel the redness on his face. Oogie's warmth was spreading through his body and he knew he was in trouble. If Oogie didn't put him down soon, something was bound to happen. A sigh of relief passed over Jack's stitched lips once Oogie reached the end of the bridge. But he was not put down like he expected. Instead, Oogie continued his way toward the huge misshaped mansion he called home.

"Where are you taking me?" Jack demanded, ready to start fighting back again. He didn't care if Oogie dropped him now. He had to get away from the male before he did something he knew he would regret.

"Useless questions." The Boogieman mumbled, tightening the arm he had around Jack's legs. "You expect answers but you never receive them. Words are words while actions speak louder." The man continued on while Jack just stared at the slowly moving ground.

"When did you start to even care…?" Jack mumbled out to no one really.

Oogie didn't seem to acknowledge Jack's words as he started up the steps to his front door. Once he reached the door he finally placed Jack down on his feet. The Pumpkin King just stared at the Boogieman for a moment, his head tilted to the side as he watched the green tinted man for some form of explanation.

Oogie only opened the front door and stared at Jack, waiting for him to make a move. But the former skeleton was confused as to what Oogie was expecting of him. Apparently, words were not what Oogie wanted right now. So what did he want. After a few moments of just staring at each other, Oogie released a growl that sounded more like a sigh.

"I'm done waiting." He grabbed Jack's thin white wrist and began to drag him inside the mansion.

Out of instinct, Jack pulled back against the other but quickly realized how much stronger Oogie was than him. The slightly taller male was pulling him down a dark hallway effortlessly as Jack tried to pull his hand from the male's grasp. "Let me go Oogie Boogie!" He hissed, using his somewhat long nails to claw at the male's exposed green tinted wrist.

Oogie, once again, seemed unfazed as their footsteps echoed down the dark hallway. His hand tightened around Jack's wrist causing the former skeleton to wince in pain. He stopped his fighting and finally started to walk on his own behind Oogie. He knew fighting against the male right now was useless. He should of ran when he had the chance.

The hallway was dark and the walls seemed to be made out of cobble stone. Jack wasn't sure exactly. It almost resembled human bone and such a thing wouldn't surprise Jack. After all, He was in the mansion of the most evil and sinister being he knew existed. Even though said being was being very different lately. Jack knew it had to do with the curse. Everyone was different now and he wondered if Oogie was still as evil as he once had been.

"Lock! Give it back!"

The sudden shout startled Jack as he snapped his head up to look over Oogie's shoulder. He could see two of Oogie's boys running down the hallway toward them. He was even more surprised to see that the boy known as Lock was shirtless with a black witch's hat atop his head.

"What's so precious about it?" The demon like boy teased back as the boy in the long black dress reached out to grab the hat. "It's just a hat."

"But it's MY hat!" Shock growled back, neither of them noticing Oogie and Jack. The Boogieman had stopped walking, causing Jack to bump into him since his attention was on the two boys. They watched in silence as the two bickered.

"You let Barrel wear it!" Lock hissed back, a flash of anger crossing his golden eyes as he pulled the hat up and out of Shock's reach.

"I did not! He stole it, just like you, and ran off with it! Now give it back!" Shock's bright green eyes pleaded with the taller boy as he continued to reach for the hat.

Lock's anger softened as he sighed and placed the hat atop Shock's long raven hair. "There. Happy now?"

Shock blinked before touching the hat on his head gently. "Yes."

Lock rolled his golden eyes and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I don't get why it's just a big deal. It's just a hat. We can't do anything properly while you wear the damn thing."

Shock lowered his eyes to the stone floor as he fumbled with the edge of his fishnet sleeve. "Oogie Boogie gave it to me…"

Jack tensed at those words and glanced to the side to gauge Oogie's face for some type of reaction. He hadn't realized that he had moved closer, pressing his body against Oogie's and leaning his chin on the male's shoulder to watch the two boys before them. He felt his face heat up when he saw that Oogie's pitch black eyes where staring right back at him. Green stitched lips were curled up at the corners in the faintest of smirks as Jack just stared into those black caverns.

"Oogie Boogie this, Oogie Boogie that!" Lock growled out, fisting his hands at his sides. "I thought you were over that! What about me?"

Jack swallowed hard as he tore his eyes away from Oogie's to watch the two boys a good ten feet away from them.

"You're different!" Shock exclaimed, reaching out to grasp Lock's shaking wrist.

The redheaded boy ripped his hand from Shock's and just glared at him. "I don't think it is."

Shock just stared at Lock a moment before his green eyes became glossy. "I don't know why I even bother!" He wrapped his arms around himself. "You're so selfish! I hate you!" He hissed at the other boy before turning and taking off down the hallway. Jack moved quickly to avoid getting run into. Shock didn't even seem to notice the two older men standing there as he ran past them. He looked close to tears as he ran past, Jack observed.

Oogie began walking once again, pulling Jack with him since he still had a tight grip on the male's wrist. Lock turned to rest his forehead on the wall as he clawed at it in anger. Oogie didn't look at the boy as they passed him and Jack wondered what exactly was going on.

"You're going to lose him if you keep acting like that." Oogie suddenly spoke, catching Lock's attention. "You're not kids anymore so stop acting like it." Lock only nodded at the words before glancing at Jack. He titled his head at the male before looking down the hallway where Shock ran off.

"Shock! Come back!" He shouted as he started down the hallway after him.

Jack watched the redheaded boy run away for a moment before he turned back around to focus on where he was walking. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but he could tell the two boys where not fighting over a simple hat. The meaning was much more. But what was it? Was it over Oogie once again? But if it was, than why had the boogieman told Lock to stop acting like that or he'd lose Shock? It didn't make much sense to Jack. There was still so much he had to learn about human emotions and the way their new bodies worked.

Even now, Jack's body was warm. More than warm. It was hot and he had no idea why. The heat seemed to be coming from the hand wrapped around his wrist. It suddenly felt like it was on fire. A fire that spread up his arm, over his chest, down his stomach and right to an area he had never had before. He had the urge to tug his hand away from Oogie once again but logically, he knew it would be pointless.

"Where are you taking me?" Jack asked softly, not expecting an answer. Since the curse, Oogie seemed to have become a man with few words. Jack was unsure if he liked that or not. Before, he could never get the sack of bugs to shut up. Now, He could barely get the gorgeous male to speak to him. But perhaps actions did speak louder than words. Jack was not sure what that meant at all though. He could barely think straight as it was. His new heart was pounding in his chest and resonated in his ears.

After many twists, turns, and a few downward staircases, Oogie finally stopped. Jack looked up over his shoulder to see a giant green door in front of them. Fear crept up Jack's spine as Oogie twisted the golden knob and let the door swing open. Oogie tugged Jack into the darkened room first, practically pushing the former skeleton inside before entering himself and shutting the door behind him.

Jack blinked, trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He heard a click and then another odd sound before the room lit up. He glanced over to see that Oogie had lit a rather large cast-iron lamp that hung from the ceiling. It gave enough dim light to the entire room. Jack glanced around to see a large bed with a black cast-iron frame and head board. There was a curly shaped table beside the bed with a book atop it that caught Jack's interest. The main wall of the room was nothing but a large book shelf, full of multi-colored books. Jack's eyes widened as he neared the wall of books, reaching out slowly to run his white fingertips of the hard spine of a dark green book.

It made sense to the pumpkin king now as his eyes scanned the spines of a few books. Oogie wasn't in hiding all this time because he was hateful about the curse. Instead he was here, in his bedroom, reading and learning how the human body, heart and mind worked. The Boogieman was more informed about their new bodies than even Dr. Finkelstien. All the questions that Jack needed the answers to; Oogie Boogie had them.

A creak caught the former skeleton's attention and he looked over his shoulder to see Oogie sitting on the edge of his large bed, just staring at him. Jack blinked, his cheeks tinting red as he let his hand fall back to his side. He had so many questions he needed answered but they all fell to the back of his mind when he realized he was alone with Oogie Boogie in the male's bedroom.

Jack's skin seemed to burn as his heart began to pound once again. His mind mashed together and he couldn't come up with a comprehendible thought. Oogie only looked up at him with that same sinister smirk he had the same night he had first kissed Jack.

"I… I don't understand this…" Jack gasped out, leaning back against the wall of books while he tried to calm his racing heart.

"What's to understand?" Oogie countered as he moved to his feet.

"T-This!" Jack motioned between the two of them, a lump forming in his throat. "All of this. Everything is so different now."

Oogie began to approach Jack, like a lion after it's prey. But the poor pumpkin king was too lost in his confusion to notice the "danger' of the situation. "Obviously." He purred out softly.

Jack bit his lower lip as his nails dug back into the spines of books behind him. "You're not telling me anything! You disappeared for so long after the curse happened and then, once you finally appear, you…" He shook his head, black hair falling in his eyes. "You do _that_ to me!"

"It's called a 'kiss', my Pumpkin King."

"I know that!" He snapped, finally looking up to notice Oogie was only a few inches away. The male had his palms pressed against the wall of books on either side of Jack's head as he leaned forward so their faces where even. The former skeleton's face flushed red and his body began to burn once again. "What… What are you doing to me…?" He whispered softly, his eyes searching the black abyss that were Oogie's eyes for some type of answer.

"The same that you are doing to me…" The Boogieman whispered back softly before he pressed his warm stitched lips to Jack's surprised cold ones. The former skeleton was just as surprised as the first time Oogie had done this. But, for some reason, he found himself understanding exactly what the kiss meant.

Jack couldn't help himself when he slowly started to press his lips back against those warm, inviting ones. The warmth flowed through his body and it finally felt right to him. Though he still didn't understand any of it, he did know he enjoy the feelings he was receiving from his once enemy. He leaned forward, off the wall of books slightly to press a bit harder against those sinful lips he was easily becoming addicted to.

Oogie's hands fell from the wall to slip around Jack's thin waist and to pull the male against his larger body. Jack found all he could hear was the loud beating of his heart and Oogie's slightly heightened breathing. His arms slipped around the male's green tinted neck to bury his hands into the soft silver hair with tanned streaks.

Something seemed to snap within Oogie very quickly. He was being accepted by the male he had desired since the day the curse fell upon them and couldn't fight the urges that surged through his human-like body. He pressed his larger body fully against Jack's pinning the male against the wall of books he had spent months reading and studying. Not only where they close to impossible for him to collect but they were harder for him to understand that he thought. He learned by doing and that was exactly what he planned on.

Jack had no objections to anything Oogie wanted at this point. His desires were the same and whether he was ready or not, he was going to act on them. His heart and body were leading him now and his mind hoped they knew what they were doing. He tightening his fingers in the other male's hair as he tilted his head to press his lips harder against Oogie's.

The Boogieman slipped his long, snake-like tongue out from between his lips to press it into the seam of Jack's stitched lips. The former skeleton barely parted his lips before his mouth was being ravished by that tongue. The black tongue ghosted over every spot it could find before rubbing against Jack's own slightly grey tongue. The bleached white male eagerly returned the action with his own tongue and was dragged into Oogie's warm, wet mouth. The taste was intriguing. Like death but who knew death could taste so wonderful?

Oogie's hands slid up Jack's back and under his shirt. The feeling of those warm hands against his cool white skin made shivers run over his spine as he tried to pull Oogie even closer. He needed to feel more. He had to feel more. His body was aching and burning for more of Oogie Boogie.

Their kissing became more intense as the two pressed harder against one another. Jack seemed to be trying to devour Oogie's lips as the green tinted man moved his warm fingers over the other's skin. He could feel the shivers he caused in the former skeleton's body and it caused him to smirk against Jack's lips.

The need for oxygen became evident so Jack pulled his lips away to pant lightly to himself. He didn't have a chance to catch his breath before Oogie's lips were suddenly on his neck, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin Jack didn't even know he had. A soft mewling sound escaped Jack's lips but he didn't care anymore. He was too lost in the feelings coursing through his body.

Oogie's hands moved up the male's sides under his shirt as Jack's hands slipped out of the soft hair to feel Oogie's neck and shoulders. He could feel Oogie's own heartbeat against his throat and it made Jack's chest warm to know the other's heart was pounding just as hard and fast as his own. His nails dug into the other's shoulders as the boogieman nipped at a very sensitive part of his neck.

"O-Oogie…" He gasped out, letting his eyes slip shut. A warm pool was started to gather in the pit of his stomach and he only knew that Oogie could satisfy it. He grabbed either side of Oogie's face and pulled the male so their eyes could meet once again before he crashed his lips against his.

Oogie zealously returned the passionate kiss as his hands pushed up Jack's black shirt. The other knew what he wanted so they pulled apart for only a second before they were pressed together again, Jack's shirt long forgotten on the stone floor. Lips, teeth, and tongues clashed as Jack slipped his hands down Oogie's toned chest to find the hem of his dark shirt. He slipped his hands under the fabric to find a warm toned stomach. The green tinted skin seemed to burn at Jack's touch as he ran his cool hands up the male's hard torso. It didn't take long before Oogie's shirt as well was lost to the floor.

Jack's hands moved up the toned body that made his skin tingle, feeling the muscles he hadn't expected to find. So opposite to himself. He was thin and frail like the skeleton he once was. But Oogie wasn't a large fat man like he had expected. Considering he was once a large sack of bugs, it was surprising that Oogie had become such a large but toned and gorgeous man. Though Jack would never complain. He was secretly happy Oogie had turned out the way he had.

Cool hands made their way back into soft silver hair as warm green hands grasped thin hips. A gasp came from Jack's lips as Oogie lifted him slightly in the air only to press his firm hips against Jack's. Instinctively, the pumpkin king wrapped his legs around Oogie's waist so he wouldn't fall. He was held against the wall by Oogie's hips as the boogieman focused on running his hands all over Jack's thin torso.

The connection of their hips sent a spark through both males and Jack was desperate to feel it once again. So he rolled his hips down against Oogie's earning a deep grunt in return for his effort. It was a part of their bodies that neither of them had ever had before and it craved attention. Jack had always ignored it and only used it for the obvious bodily function he now had. But Oogie had quickly learned that giving the body part the right attention could pay out in the end. Now, his hardening member craved for the touch of another. Specifically, The Pumpkin King.

Oogie knew there was a limit to what the two of them could handle at the moment. He had read enough to know that since they both had never had such a touch from another person that they wouldn't last long. He didn't care, however. He only wanted to feel Jack and he knew, now that the former skeleton was turning to putty in his arms, Oogie had him till the end of time. Jack would be his but Oogie could wait to make it official with their new bodies.

Oogie Boogie was ready to take all that Jack could offer right there, against the wall of books. He was more than tempted to do so. But why would he let such a large bed go to waste? He pulled back from the wall, taking Jack with him. The raven haired male gasped in surprise and tightening his legs around Oogie's waist. He could feel the hardness in his own pants, along with something hard against his thigh from Oogie. He bit his lower lip as he was carried over to the bed.

Oogie carefully laid Jack down on the bed as he crawled on top of the male, between his spread legs. They barely disconnected before Jack was pulling Oogie back down for another kiss. A kiss that was softer than their previous ones and it made Oogie tilt his head slightly at the male beneath him. Jack only smiled softly, shaking his head before rolling his hips up into Oogie's to earn another grunt. The two shared a soft smirk before their lips were connected once again, the passion flaring between them.

* * *

><p>Sleep was something they had never needed before. They had the ability to sleep, at least Jack did, but there was no need. But since the curse fell upon them, they needed sleep. Jack enjoyed sleeping. Not only did his body feel refreshed after he slept, but he dreamed. He had never dreamed before and now he enjoyed his dreams. But when consciousness came back to the pumpkin king, he felt warm and knew he had only dreamed of his encounter with Oogie Boogie. After all, only in his dreams would he have done such a thing with the boogieman.<p>

Jack sighed softly, raising his hand to rub his eyes but he was stopped when he realized there was something heavy around his waist. He blinked open his eyes so see his bleached white skin staring back at him. He was completely bare and the green tinted arm resting around his waist stood out brightly against his skin. He took in his surroundings before reality crashed down on him.

It wasn't a dream. He was bare naked in Oogie Boogie's bed with the equally naked male pressed against his back, still sleeping soundlessly. He could even feel his warm breath against his cool bare neck. His mind finally caught up with his heart and the events of the night before flashed through his mind. His face flushed bright red and he shifted slightly to bury his head in the pillow. He could hardly believe he had actually done such a thing with Oogie. He didn't even know what to call it. But his body was tingling from the thought and he desired to be touched like that again. He swallowed hard and forced his desires away as he tried to rationalize what had happened.

His mind skidded to a halt, however, when warm stitched lips pressed against his cool bare bleached white shoulder. He blinked and shifted slightly to glance back at the man laying behind him. A soft smirk rested on Oogie's lips as he continued to place soft kisses along Jack's exposed shoulder and neck. Jack's cheeks tinted pink as the arm his neck was resting on shifted to pet his soft black hair. He nuzzled slightly into that hand, no longer caring about the reality of the situation. He was comfortable and warm for once in his life.

Jack twisted so he could lay on his back, toward the man beside him. Oogie just watched him as Jack gently placed his hand against Oogie's cheek before guiding the man down for an ever so soft kiss. Jack barely noticed the slight tinge of pink across the green-tinted cheeks but his heart swelled at it.

"You're not the same Oogie Boogie anymore." He stated softly, searching those black eyes that made his heart warm.

"Is that a problem?" The other male asked softly, staring down at Jack with little emotion on his face.

Jack shook his head and leaned up off the bed somewhat to place a soft kiss on Oogie's green-tinted cheek. "No." He said with a soft smile as he rested back against the bed.

Oogie said nothing, only let his hand around Jack's waist to move and rest against the male's stomach. He felt the cool skin he had come to enjoy and knew Jack still had hundreds of questions for him. Oogie reached over Jack and grabbed the black book on the curly table beside the bed. Jack watched with a raised eyebrow as Oogie brought it back and held it out for him to take.

Jack blinked before shifting to sit up. He leaned back against the cast-iron headboard, the coolness causing him to shiver, and pulled the large black comforter to cover his naked lower half. He took the offered book from Oogie and looked it over as the other male moved to sit up as well. He leaned next to Jack, pressing their strikingly different colored shoulders together.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Jack pondered aloud, reading the golden words on the cover of the book. He opened it and flipped through the worn pages before looking over at Oogie.

"Read it. Read any of them." The boogieman glanced at his wall of books. "Then you'll understand all of this."

Jack nodded softly, running his fingers over engraved gold words. "It must have been hard to get all of these."

"My boys are more efficient than before. It was easy for them to sneak into the human world and retrieve them for me." Oogie told him as he leaned against the headboard, staring up at his dark ceiling.

"Oogie?"

The male glanced at the Pumpkin King at his softly spoken name. "Hm?"

Jack's eyes were still focused on the small golden print beneath the words 'Romeo and Juliet'. "Do you.. 'love' me?"

Oogie just froze at the question and looked down at what Jack was staring at. 'A tragic story of love.' Oogie sighed softly, shifting so he could wrap his arm around Jack's bare bleached white shoulders. The other male nuzzled slightly into the warmth but his eyes were still focused on the words.

"I do. You belong to me." He stated, knowing that Jack had no idea what 'love' actually was.

"Belong to you…" Jack lowered the book into his lap and finally raised his eyes to meet Oogie's. "Does that mean we can do this again?" A tinge of pink brushed across his white cheeks, causing Oogie to smirk softly.

"Anytime you want."

"Like now?"

Oogie was taken back the innocence of the other's question. For the Pumpkin King, Jack really knew nothing about what was going on between them. But the Boogieman just smirked and leaned forward to capture his Pumpkin King's lips with his own.

* * *

><p>I SUCK at ending these things. I'm never happy with an ending I write. But, oh well, I think it went pretty well. It was hard to write since Jack and Oogie were me and my ex boyfriend at once point. But I had to write this. To prove to myself that I can do this without him. That I can live without him.<p>

I know Oogie was… well not Oogie and don't get mad at me for that. I warned you didn't I? It's also a lot longer that I was expecting and I went more into Lock and Shock relationship than I meant to. But, once I started writing them, I just, couldn't stop! And YES Shock is a BOY. And if, for some freak reason, I happen to be wrong about that, then oh well. Shock is a boy in MY stories.

So anyway, let me know what you thought. Be nice though because this was hard for me to write. If you want to read more on Jack and Oogie or Lock and Shock, let me know. I love writing them like this. And I would love to write a LockXShock story if you guys are interested.

Thank you for taking the time to give this story a chance! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to let me know what you thought!

Thanks again!

~Neo~


End file.
